Cardiovascular disease is responsible for half of the deaths in the industrial world. Over the past decades a new risk factor for this disease has emerged, lipoprotein (a) (Lp (a)). Lp (a) is has been shown to be an independent risk factor for myocardial infarctions, (Rhoads G G et. al., 1986, Clarke et al, 2009) cerebrovascular disease (Zenker G et. al., 1986) and other forms of cardiovascular disease. Furthermore, Lp(a) has been identified as a significant component of human atherosclerotic plaques (Rath M et. al., 1989). Aside from Niacin, there is currently no accepted effective treatment available in clinical cardiology to lower Lp(a) plasma levels or to prevent its deposition inside the vascular wall.
Lp(a) was discovered by Kare Berg in 1963 (Berg, K et. al., 1963). It is composed of a low-density-lipoprotein molecule (LDL) and apolipoprotein (a) (apo(a)), a glycoprotein attached to the structural protein of LDL, apolipoprotein B-100 (apo B), via disulfide bonds. The cDNA of apo(a) shows a strong homology with plasminogen containing multiple repeats of plasminogen kringle IV. Due to this homology apo(a) binds to fibrinogen/fibrin and attenuates fibrinolysis (McLean, J W et. al. 1987).
Lp(a) is primarily found in humans and subhuman primates and the appearance of the apo(a) gene was dated to about 40 million years ago, about the time of the divergence of the Old World and New World monkeys (McLean, et al. Nature, 1987). This was also the time point during evolution when the ancestor of man lost the ability for endogenous ascorbate synthesis due to a mutation in the gene encoding for gulonolactone oxidase (GULO), an essential enzyme for the conversion of glucose to ascorbate (vitamin C) (Chatterjee I B, 1973, Nikishimi M et al., 1991).
The significance of ascorbate deficiency in initiating the process of atherogenesis has recently been documented in mouse unable to express the gene for L-gulonolactone oxidase (GULO −/−) (Maeda N et. al., 2000).
Roy et. al. (2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,161) discusses several failed attempts to create animal models for expressing specifically Lp(a) in models such as rats, mouse and guinea pigs and state that they don't always represent human metabolism and human-related diseases. In their study they invented a rabbit model expressing human apo (a) and human apo B-100 genes. However, the transgenic rabbit developed by Roy et. al. (2003) also does not mimic the human physiology with respect to another key metabolic aspect: unlike humans, rabbits are able to produce their own Vitamin C.
There exists a need for a dual transgenic mammal model displaying these unique genetic features in order to develop new preventive and therapeutic approaches related to them.